


Once a Year

by Annibal



Series: One Stocking at a Time [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Embarrassment, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is totally based on this outfit http://bansheegrahamtao.tumblr.com/post/77628721707/dancey94-replied-to-your-post-promised-myself-to</p>
    </blockquote>





	Once a Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally based on this outfit http://bansheegrahamtao.tumblr.com/post/77628721707/dancey94-replied-to-your-post-promised-myself-to

Will could feel the sweat collecting on his back as he struggled to do up the clasp on his garters. The whole ordeal felt strange and uncomfortable, but it was Matthew’s birthday and he had decided to surprise him. Matthew said that he didn’t want anything for his birthday, just to spend some time together, but then he had had to work. So Will had decided to do something special. 

Matthew had asked him once when they had just started living together, but Will had honestly thought he was joking and laughed at it. Then Will had seen the porn on Matthew’s computer, men touching themselves while clad in lingerie. 

Will didn’t feel sexy, even though the garter belt was the right size it cut into his hips when he bent over and the clasp had come undone a three times already so his right legging slipped down. Matthew would be home from work any time now and he wanted to be ready.

The babydoll he pulled on was frilly black and completely sheer. The small black thong it came with was just as see through and he felt ridicules. It was made for women and didn’t completely fit everything. 

It fit even worse after he carefully fucked himself with dildo, the pleasure had helped tame his embarrassment and the feeling of the lubricant inside him made his stomach flop in excitement. He would be wet and ready to take Matthew as soon as he got in the door.

Finally getting the clasp to stay he surveyed the almost finished product in the mirror. Will had shaved his legs and the sheer leggings did compliment his calf muscles. His hand rubbed over the expanse of bare thigh and he tried to avoid seeing his cock through the frilly bottom of the babydoll, fully hard the tip peaked out underneath. Will’s hoped that this would be enough. If Matthew really liked it he would always try and find a something different for the next year.

Will’s skin felt warm in embarrassment as he heard a car in the driveway. He slipped on the wedged shoes and did up the clasp, hoping to hell that Matthew appreciated the effort he was going through. They only had a medium heel, but Will had never worn any before, so it felt safer. The last thing he wanted was to twist his ankle when he was trying to turn Matthew on. 

He heard the front door and couldn’t get up the nerve to leave the bedroom. Will could hear Matthew calling out to him. 

“I got the milk.”

Will had wanted to have the cake to be a surprise for after they had finished with each other. Matthew always was hungry after sex, and it had felt like the right thing to do. That was enough that he opened the door.

“Don’t look in the fridge!”

Walking was harder than he thought and the first few steps were clumsy. 

It only made him more conscious of what he was wearing, but Matthew would probably watch TV in the living room before ever coming to bed so it was now or never. He walked to the kitchen door and leaned against the frame, folding his arms over his chest as he watched Matthew’s back as he unpacked milk onto the counter. He was still in his white nurse scrubs from work, and they pulled over his back.

“I can’t just leave it on the… Oh.”

As soon as Matthew saw him he froze with his hand tightening around the milk. Matthew’s mouth hung open and Will could see the desire painted on his face.

“Oh fuck.”

Matthew let go of the milk and walked to Will without taking his eyes off him. 

Will was glad he hadn’t shaved his face; it would obscure the blush over his cheeks that sprung there from embarrassment. Matthew’s hands were gentle as they ran down his waist and over his hips. He pushed the front up and made an audible groan as he looked at Will packed into the underwear. 

“Shit baby.”

The endearment sounded natural coming from Matthew even though he had never called Will that before.

“I thought you might like it.”

The explanation sounded as lame as it felt, but Matthew was past caring, he pulled Will tight to him kissing him forcefully. Matthew’s drifted downward and bunched up the babydoll as he took Will’s ass in his hands.

Normally Will helped direct him, but he was willing to let Matthew take charge for one night. This was his fantasy; Will wanted to do whatever he could to help it play out. 

As Matthew pushed his thigh between Will’s legs he found himself off balance in the shoes and he had to cling to Matthew to stop from falling over. He could feel that Matthew was already half hard as he started grinding his hips against him, the thin pants of his uniform doing nothing to hide it. His own arousal had only tightened from the embarrassment and he pressed into it, knowing that Matthew would feel. 

Matthew was the first one to break the kiss, still invading his space, but giving himself enough room to look Will over. 

“You look so good.” 

The words were tense, and the hands on his ass started to kneed the skin, separating his cheeks. 

“Do you want me like this? Here?”

“Yes.”

Will couldn’t meet his eyes, but he knew Matthew would understand that he wanted him, that this was all for him. 

Matthew brought him to the kitchen counter before pushing him against the hard wood.

He pressed a few gentle kisses to Will’s lips as if he was trying to calm himself before they went further, but Will didn’t want him calm. He wanted to see Matthew let himself go.

He hardly had room to turn around, but as soon as he was he leaned over the counter letting Matthew see his ass peek out from under the sheer cloth. The counter was cool against his overheated skin and the contrast only made him more aware of what was happening.

There was a light slap on his ass, and Will was glad for the support of the counter, his feet useless in the heels. Matthew pushed the baby doll up his back so that he was bared to him. It felt more intimate than when he was nude. Matthew didn’t bother pulling his underwear down, he just moved the string to the side, running it over his already lubed hole, finding Will’s other surprise.

“You’re so good to me baby.”

Matthew groaned.

“I’m ready if you want.”

Will gripped the counter and let Matthew spread his legs. He kept his eyes closed as he felt Matthew rub over him before pushing inside. Even with the preparation it always took him a minute to get used to the feeling. His skin clinging to Matthew as his cock slowly was coated in the lube from inside him.

Matthew didn’t even give him a chance to get his footing as he started to roughly fuck him. The counter was cutting into his hips with each hard thrust, his body jerking as he took Matthew into him. 

Matthew gripped his hip harder and he knew the skin would bruise as he was pulled back onto him, Matthew working to get in harder and deeper. Will could feel the iron control in Matthew slipping. He fucked Will with a hunger that he had always kept hidden away. 

If all it took was dressing like this Will could see himself buying more in the future, it didn’t feel embarrassing wearing the heels and babydoll when Matthew was fucking him like he planned to tear him apart. 

He tried to move with him, arching his back and angling his hips so Matthew hit all the right spots. The force behind the thrusts sending sparks up his spine. He already felt warm in his stomach as one of the hands stayed from his hip, groping at the front of the underwear and Will’s own erection. Will felt the rip of the fabric before Matthew’s warm hand enveloped him. 

The touch only added to his pleasure, Matthew keeping it in time with his thrust. Matthew fingers reaching his tip as the slap of their skin hitting rang through the air. 

He liked how Matthew still held onto him, his hand tangled in the garter belt. Matthew’s words seemed to have left him and his fingers became painful against Will’s hip.

Even as he released into Will Matthew held onto him with his other hand, not letting Will move away until he was completely finished inside of him. Will didn’t feel like it was in him to pull away and he only tried to stand on his legs after Matthew pulled out. As much as he didn’t want to move he wasn’t sure he wanted to stay laid over the kitchen counter with his ass gaping for Matthew to see.

He felt like a newborn foal as he wobbled on his feet and Matthew quickly grabbed hold of his arm helping him stand. He had tucked himself back into his pants, somehow managing to look put together even though Will was a mess. 

“I need to get out of these shoes.”

Will joked weakly, knowing that was only part of it.

“You want me to help?”

The perspective seemed off, they were normally close in height and now with the shoes he was looking down at Matthew. It made his eyes look bigger, his face somewhat younger. 

He felt Matthew’s come move inside him and tensed, managing not to wince as he accidently squeezed some of it out.

“Might be a good idea before I hurt myself.”

He allowed Matthew to pull him into a kiss, so unlike the one they had first shared. The need was sated and Matthew took his time exploring Will’s mouth. Playfully sucking on his tongue when Will melted against him, letting Matthew take his weight. He trusted him enough to know that Matthew wouldn’t let him fall.

Seamen rolled down the inside of his thigh and the need to either change or move to the bedroom was getting stronger. 

Will pulled back, and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to pull himself together. 

“Do you want some cake or would you rather peel the rest of this off me?”

“What do you think?”

At first he didn’t realise what Matthew was doing as he bent down, it was only when the arm hit the back of his legs forcing him off his feet.

“Fucking hell.” 

“I’m not going to drop you.”

Matthew sounded more amused than he had the right to. 

Will grabbed at Matthew’s shoulder, incredibly uncomfortable about being picked up. He wasn’t a small man, it wasn’t something he had ever experienced before and the fear of being dropped stuck with him until they entered the bedroom. Matthew set him on the bed carefully and started working on the shoes much to Will’s relief. He paused to look up at Will, his face twisting in a lop sided grin. 

“Happy birthday to me.”


End file.
